U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,038 issued Dec. 20, 1988 discloses a basket style carrier for articles of various sizes. The structure of this carrier is such that the cells on one side of the carrier handle are of a greater total longitudinal dimension than is the total longitudinal length of the cells on the other side of the carrier handle. This structure produces an unbalanced arrangement which does not lend itself to stacking in tiers one above another and which also is prone to impose undesirable stresses on the carrier components due to its unbalanced characteristic.